deviouspeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Carrington
Alexis Carrington is one of the main characters of Dynasty. Biography 'Early Life' 1x07/1x17 - Alexis sent Fallon a gun for her Sweet 16th. 1x17 - Alexis taught Fallon to loosen people's tongues with alcohol in the 8th grade. Blake bribed a judge to take Fallon out of Alexis' custody and paid her off to stay away. She took the money because she had nothing else. Blake and Fallon conceived Fallon down by the lake after a strip croquet game. The first time Blake and Alexis had sex was down at the stables where Alexis' father caught them and chased Blake off with a shotgun. Blake returned with an engagement ring and Blake's father bought Alexis' father's farm and all the land surrounding it and gave it to them as a wedding gift where they built the manor. The stables used to be Alexis' art studio. She used to kick herself for not fighting for the manor since it was her family's land, but growing up no one taught her to look out for herself. String of relationships kept Alexis moving around Europe including Paris, Prague, Kenyon safari, Courchevel ski trips. Eventually the money runs out and Alexis moves into a trailer an hour outside of Atlanta. A year prior to 1x17, Alexis and Steven become in contact again. Alexis even participates with Steven and his foundation. Steven was always Alexis's son, and Fallon was always Blake's daughter. Alexis visited Thomas prior to having open heart surgery and talked him into deeding the manor in her name when he died. In the 6th grade, Alexis used to shove fancy lingerie into Fallon's backpack when Blake cut up her credit cards. 1x17/1x18 - Alexis always had pull over Anders. 1x18 - Alexis' goodbye note to Fallon was a post-it that said "Carbs are for losers." Steven was never who Blake or Fallon wanted him to be, but Alexis never had a problem with who he was and never doubted him. Alexis and Blake had a son named Adam who was kidnapped as a baby. They did everything the police instructed, but they didn't get their son back and lost their marriage. When Blake took Steven and Fallon away from her, she began looking for Adam again. 1x19 - Alexis' mother didn't care about who she wanted to marry; she just cared about dollar signs. Alexis almost married someone else. Alexis is a longtime friend of Julia Haart, creative director of La Perla. 1x20 - Fallon tells Alexis and Blake that Jeff will be taking her to the winter dance, who seem to not approve. Alexis has known Jeff since he was 13 years old. Alexis and Blake sit down with Jeff, not wanting him to go to the dance with Fallon. Blake claims he doesn't want it to look like they're playing favorites when it comes to the Carrington scholarship. Alexis is clearly uncomfortable by Blake threatening Jeff and also Monica's scholarships. Jeff looks to Alexis, who remains silent. Alexis first met Jeff and Monica at the interview for the CA Foundation scholarship. Jeff arrives at the manor to take Fallon to the winter formal, insisting he cares about Alexis' daughter and that he's not going to bail on her just because of her dad's old white guy politics. Jeff would rather work as many jobs as it takes to put him and Monica through school rather than not have his scholarship taken away for abandoning Fallon. Alexis lies and says Fallon just left for the dance with Robby Reid, to Jeff's heartbreak. He leaves, and Fallon comes downstairs wondering if Jeff is there to pick her up. Alexis tells Fallon she looks divine, and Fallon just hopes Jeff gets there before she turns into a pumpkin. Alexis is guilty. Alexis berates Blake over Fallon being in tears because Jeff stood her up, and is upset Blake made her humiliate Jeff. Alexis is disgusted by Blake's corruption and taste for money, but Blake tells her not to sit on her high horse when she spends money faster than any of them. Alexis tells Blake that it's his fault; she's becoming him, and she's sick of it. Ever since they lost Adam, Blake hasn't cared about anyone. Alexis tells Blake that one day all of this is going to come back and bite him in the ass. Alexis goes to Jeff's home where she confesses to lying to him--Fallon always planned to go to the dance with Jeff, but Alexis had to fabricate a story to make him go away in order to protect him from Blake. She's sorry, and she had to come here to tell him the truth. Jeff realizes that Fallon thinks he stood her up, but Alexis insists Fallon would never forgive her if she found out her mother lied. Alexis says Jeff doesn't deserve any of this--his father being in jail, his mother leaving him with his grand mother, practically having to raise his sister--but Jeff wonders what any of this has to do with anything. Alexis says she never should've gone to Jeff, and he wonders what he did wrong and why Alexis and Blake hate him so much. Alexis insists she could never hate him, but that if Jeff pursues Fallon then Blake can take so much more away from him than his scholarship; Jeff is no match for Blake. Alexis asks Jeff to promise her that he'll let Fallon go. 1x21 - Alexis met Hank Sullivan in Jamaica where they developed a sexual relationship and a plan for Hank to play Adam so they could get Blake's money. Alexis discovered a tidbit in Adam's police report that his finger was cut off--Blake never would've been fooled by her plan otherwise. RIP Hank's finger. 'Season 1' Following the death of Thomas Carrington, the family begins the preparations for his funeral. Blake suffers the most from his father's passing, having never formally made amends or received the closure he desperately need. Instructions left by Thomas prior to his demise request that Blake return to his home in Savannah to retrieve a copy of ''The Canterbury Tales, wishing to be buried with it. Blake begrudgingly agrees to the trip, and Cristal accompanies him. Frustrated over his father's death and his failing marriage, Blake throws the book and a tape falls out. Playing it, Blake finds a recording of his father from years prior, set up by Alexis where she encourages Thomas to tell Blake that he loves him, knowing that Blake will need to hear it some day. Blake then admits to Anders that he wishes Alexis were with him right now. On the day of the funeral, as Blake gives the eulogy, Alexis arrives at the church and walks in as Blake is mid-sentence. Shock befalls everyone, and Fallon utters to her faux husband Liam that that's her mother. Alexis apologizes for being late, stating that traffic was a bitch. ("Poor Little Rich Girl") As Alexis embraces her estranged family at the funeral home, the Carringtons, notably Fallon, question Alexis' sudden desire to return. At the reading of Thomas' last will and testament, it's revealed that Carrington Manor has been left in Alexis' name, to the dismay of the rest of the family. When Alexis brings in her tax assessor, planning to move in, Blake notifies his ex-wife that he'll be filing a restraining order against her until he can get the codicil overturned. Cristal tries to mediate between the two, but Alexis gets underneath her skin when revealing the name of her male dog to be that of Blake's new wife. Fallon decides to get answers out of Alexis by inviting her for a spa treatment, and Alexis reveals to Fallon the nature in which Blake got full custody. Blake confronts Alexis for trying to turn his children against him, and Alexis tries and fails to seduce him by bringing up memories from their past together. Alexis believes that she may have a fighting chance against Blake if she can win Fallon to her side, so she convinces Anders to put in a good word for her. Meanwhile, Cristal confirms Alexis' claims that Blake bribed a judge to grant him with sole custody, and Fallon finds Alexis planning eleven birthday parties rolled into one for her and Steven. While Alexis starts to become suspicious of Fallon's husband Liam, Fallon traces Alexis' address and discovers that she's been living in a trailer an hour outside of Atlanta, as well as proof that she's been in contact with Steven. Fallon returns to the manor and confronts Alexis for her lies in front of the entire family, but the two women's arguing turns into a physical fight, resulting in the two of them falling into the pool. Alexis puts an end to the fight herself, but as she starts to dry off inside the manor, Fallon returns with the gun Alexis got her for her sixteenth birthday and shoots up the living room, refusing to ever live under the same roof as her mother again. Alexis maintains her bond with Steven, but is forced to feign excitement over the news that he's marrying Cristal's nephew Sam. Blake confronts Alexis at her trailer with proof that the codicil is invalid, Thomas having signed it while under heavy sedation, and Alexis vows to get everything back that Blake took from her. She cries out for her dog, who Blake released while she was away. After the Carringtons' chauffeur resigns, Alexis moves into the stable house thanks to Anders' help confirming ownership. Fallon confesses to paying off an anesthesiologist to help invalidate the codicil, but Alexis refuses to give up on her daughter. alexis settles into the loft, has influence over the staff and has brunch from steven and sam. fallon confronts them, and alexis exposes steven's engagment. alexis continues to disapprove of sam, especially when traveling plans come up. steven plans to have an engagement party at the house where everyone's invited, and alexis loves an excuse to get a new outfit--invites sam to come. fallon wonders with what money. even bo chooses alexis. fallon and liam snoop alexis' shit, find a whole file on sam including shoplifting charges. realizes alexis wants to stop the wedding from even happening. alexis and sam arrive for shopping spree, alexis offering to pay. get to know each other, first meetings and engagement. alexis says gr8 love story with blake, main quote. sam hands her his backpack and she slips a watch into it. fallon arrives at the story as alexis and sam are checking out and takes the watch from sam's backpack and slips it into alexis' shit. silent alarms go off. sam is detected, let go. alexis detected, hello watch. taken away. alexis waits bail, and fallon arrives only agreeing to get her out if alexis agrees to leave the family and atlanta. alexis objects, and fallon confronts alexis for her file on sam. steven posts bail before fallon can force alexis away. steven and fallon argue, and fallon shows steven alexis' research on sam. alexis spins it to where it looks like it's all fallon, and fallon's trying to poison steven against her. steven sides with alexis. sam agrees to help fallon and liam drug alexis to get the truth one way or another. at the engagement party, alexis and blake put aside their differences to share a toast. she how blake could fire anders when he was there for every milestone in steven's life and blake's. sam gets alexis' attention while liam pours dolly into a wine glass that fallon brings over, however they get mixed up when she's distracted by culhane. she, alexis and sam all toast and drink but sam has the drugged glass. alexis and steven chat and alexis offers to help steven with a project and whip sam into shape. when fallon says it looks like hes about to overdose (he aint), fallon accuses alexis of drugging him. she slips up and says there's a difference between drugging and putting a watch in a bag. steven is ;d steven goes to alexis' loft and she apologizes but he asks her to leave. she admits that its not about the money but that she was afraid sam would take him away from her after she already lost so many years with him... and she doesn't wanna lose another son. alexis reveals there was a baby boy named adam who was kidnapped. claims that after she lost fallon and steven she started looking for him again, and that's where her money went. claims when she ran out of money, a dc tracked him to el paso. steven agrees to help look for him alexis does her workout routine in the main house as the family gathers for steven's going away breakfast where he secretly plans to find adam. alexis shades cristal by calling her celia and says it sounds like that disease where people pretend they cant eat bread. cristal decides to take her breakfast upstairs. alexis starts to question liam, starting with asking his middle name. fallon puts a stop to it. alexis and steven share goodbyes, hopes he finds what he's looking for. alexis finds liam sharpening a knife in the gun roof and he reveals he's making dinner for fallon and needs a good filet knife for the fish. alexis shades him some, calls him out for being liar anders tells alexis she needs to find a hobby, and alexis wonders how long fallon and liam have known each other. alexis can't read his face, has a sixth sense when it comes to con artists--anders says it takes one to know one. alexis knows anders has sworn off helping her, but says its a mothers job to protect her daughter. mid-life career change babe. anders is happy fallon's happy and alexis should be too. breakup with culhane was particularly painful and he's glad she's moving on. alexis gets culhane's dad's hospital address. alexis reveals to fallon that culhane's father's sick right before her dinner with liam and she's too distracted and so alexis offers to take her to visit the hospital during the car ride, alexis questions fallon's relationship with liam and how she seems to prefer culhane. fallon doesn't want alexis' love advice, but alexis points out her own mother just cared about dollar signs. fallon realizes alexis almost married someone else and that that's why she hated being married to blake, but she says she didn't--blake gave her fallon. they get to the hospital, and fallon tells alexis to wait in the car. alexis sees michael headed into the hospital while waiting and calls for his attention, wanting to talk. alexis is sorry about culhane's father and culhane realizes fallon is upstairs and that he just missed her. alexis tells culhane that she believes fallon loves him and insists fallon doesn't love liam. but culhane says it's too late. alexis later eavesdrops on blake blackmailing cristal to keep quiet about clark county by having her go on record. cristal storms out of the office and alexis tells her to leave the business to blake. cristal tells alexis to get the hell out of her house, but alexis was just leaving for a trunk show she has to attend. alexis then receives a phone call from steven saying the pi tracked one of the suspected kidnappers john miller to el paso. steven hasn't found him yet but narrowed it down to about 25 people with the name. alexis worries it may be risky, but steven's determined. alexis knows if anyone can find adam that it'll be him. alexis arrives wearing a dress by la perla as a dear friend of julia haart, who she catches up with upon arrival. she asks if alexis is back with blake but no blake's still with cristal, sweet thing he'll discard once he sours on her--she's back for her children. julia says fallon is perfect face for her brand, but when alexis thought that was her julia insists fallon IS her. they sit down and start to watch the show. things started to get heated near fallon, and alexis realizes jeff colby is near by. julia notices jack lowdon the writer who did a piece on her company, and alexis realizes that's liam fallon's husband. jeff pukes and ruins the event. alexis reveals to fallon that liam is a journalist named jack lowden and just learned he received a 7 figure advance for a tell-all book about a wealthy dysfunctional american family for harper collins. alexis insists liam is using fallon to make millions off the carrington name. alexis invites liam to the loft under false pretenses of fallon being there. liam gives alexis the annulment papers, and alexis offers liam the check for being fallon's husband. liam turns down the money and gives alexis his manuscript which he wrote before even meeting the carringtons--the book is about his own family. liam asks alexis to give fallon the manuscript and reveals he doesn't plan to publish anymore. fallon wants to give alexis a second chance which makes liam reconsider his own family and maybe fallon will reconsider him. alexis is a big believer in second chances. liam leaves and alexis burns the manuscript. alexis goes to jeff's place and tells him lets get u back on ur feet we have work to do alexis returns to jeff's place again with breakfast to get him back together but jeff tries to reject her assistance for acting like she knows him. asks if fallon knows alexis is there and alexis says no because that wouldn't be helpful to anyone. she knows despite his scene at the trunk show that jeff wasn't trying to hurt fallon. alexis wants to help jeff get his family back together, but jeff never wants to be near another carrington again. tells alexis to see herself out. alexis wonders if fallon gonna go to the hospital to see culhane, reminds fallon she was right about liam and has a sixth sense about michael--the good kind. wants to see fallon happy again and if that means being with culhane then she shouldn't let anything stop her. alexis has monica over for tea, likes what alexis has done with the place and is surprised she was even allowed onto the property. alexis insists monica's always been part of this family, practically a daughter to her, and uve reli grown out of ur awkward stage--ever thought of modeling. says it looks like monica's done so well for herself, wish she could say the same for jeff. alexis admits that's why she got in touch with monica, worried about jeff, but monica says she and cecil have done fine with out him. cecil finishes house arrest this week and will finally be free. monica is hesitant since jeff is becoming blake, doesn't understand what started war between their families. alexis insists jeff isn't blake--blake's always wanted to tear their family apart and now he's gone and done just that. they can't let him win. alexis returns to jeff's place with monica where they argue and jeff says alexis shouldn't be part of this. alexis insists it's not about her and reminds jeff and monica they used to be so close and cant imagine what their mother would say about this rift. monica invites jeff to dinner when cecil's ankle monitor comes off, and alexis accepts the invitation for him. jeff thanks alexis for looking out for his family, but she just wants good things for him and monica; they both mean so much to her. alexis talks to steven on the phone. john miller's sister doesn't wanna talk to him, which draws red flags for alexis but steven assures it's ok. alexis makes him promise to be careful. alexis confronts blake in his office having heard about the clark county scandal. alexis is there to ask blake for a favor and is not taking no for an answer. wants blake to pay her bodyguards salary since he's why she needs one in the first place, tells blake the colbys are dangerous and that cecil's house arrest ends soon. alexis returns to jeff, having gotten his message, wondering why he's not celebrating. turning out cecil's house arrest is extended six months. alexis acts shocked, and jeff says the parole judge suddenly thinks cecil is an ongoing threat to society. jeff believes blake bribed a judge, and alexis doesn't rule it out since it's what he did to her. jeff plans to make blake pay, and alexis reveals she's already working out it--she leaked the clark county situation. alexis says she's made mistakes and she wanted to tell jeff years ago, but now he deserves to know the truth. alexis recalls the night she went to him, and says in some misguided way she wanted to protect him. she thought if she could keep jeff away from fallon she could keep him out of blake's crosshairs. jeff wonders if blake was really that racist, but alexis says thomas was. she wanted to tell him that night but she was afraid of what blake would do to her--she's not afraid anymore. the reason she couldn't let jeff be with fallon is because she knew what blake was keeping from him and just how deep the greed goes: he's a carrington. as alexis works on a portrait of dog krystle, steven returns home to alexis' excitement. steven says it was the best trip of his life, introducing alexis to hank sullivan, her son adam. alexis immediately embraces him, settling him into the manor, keep calling him hank tho alexis introduces hank to cristal and sam. hank offers to throw bachelor party for steven and sam. anders and fallon also meet him. hank keeps correcting himself as hank but they can call him whatever they want. alexis doesn't think she can help it. blake sees hank and denies him being his son. alexis, fallon, and steven join blake in his office, alexis insisting hank is their son and that blake embarrassed him and their family. steven backs alexis, and alexis begs blake to not push him away she needs him back in her life. blake believes he's there for money, and fallon supports him. steven ordered dna test so everyone's protected and convinced, but blake still insists hank is not their son. alexis watches blake and cristal do pr for ca and alexis doesn't trust cristal's doting housewife bit after being publicly fired. smells a rat...or a dirty chihuahua alexis finds cristal and shades her some, revealing pictures she got of cristal with a realtor at a condo. she says she's buying a condo for steven and sam as a wedding gift, to which alexis replies what a convenient lie you trashy little tramp. cristal says she'll never give up her power but alexis points out she already has. when hanks finger goes flying in a bar fight, blake realizes he's adam and they all meet back at the manor. blake tells alexis he never told her about the chopped finger bc it'd only upset her further. fallon joins em, and alexis exclaims their family is whole again. they all toast. alexis joins blake in his office where he pulls out a photo of them and baby adam. reminisce about how happy they were when adam was born. they had everything. alexis wonders if they hadn't lost adam if they'd still be together, saying they can't go back in time but maybe they can go forward. blake asks for her to stop, saying things are going well with cristal again and that he loves her and wants his marriage to work. alexis tells blake that cristal's cheating on him, having seen her at a condo in brookehaven with a man. face the fact that you married a whore with decent cheek bones hank joins alexis in the loft and sees her painting of doggy cristal, makes him miss that stupid little dog. alexis says the dog always hated him and they make out. alexis says playing is mother is not aphrodisiac and doesn't wanna blow their plan by getting caught together. alexis joins jeff and monica who spoke to their grandmother about confirmation of her affair with thomas carrington. the colbys have forgiven alexis as she was afraid of blake and are able to protect her now. alexis tells jeff that it wont be hard as he thinks, having seen thomas' will which states he leaves equal shares of ca to his grand children which means jeff and monica have a legitimate claim to half of them. alexis is a friend of thomas' lawyer--only way she knew to repay them. alexis explains to hank that jeff and monica are the other essentials to their plan, considering them insurance. alexis says blake isn't gonna hand over the reigns to ca so she's gonna have to take them before he drives that company into the ground and her children end up with nothing. like hank, the colbys are owed shares and together they'll have close to controlling interest. hanks starting to want a bigger cut and doesn't like sharing alexis with the colbys. if he can't get a bigger cut can he at least get alexis. few spare fingers to keep him happy. 'Season 2'